My Dear Kitsune
by Kristine Eli
Summary: WARNING: This is a shounen ai! so if you don't wanna read about guy/guy then leave :P lol anyways to others enjoy : hope you like . one-shot- KuramaxHiei Hiei is about to lose his one true love but when a women offers them a second chance will they be able to change what has already happened or will they lose one another? edit


Hiei watched as the blast impacted with Kurama's human body. He watched Kurama get blown back past him and watched as his body fell to the ground. Fury built within him and charged. Before he could think, before a single thought entered his mind he struck the demon down. The sword slid straight through the demon, like cutting butter with a hot knife.

Yusuke, who had been poised to shoot the demon, stared in shock at Hiei. Kuwabara gazed at the grieve-stricken fire demon. They both watched as the demon fell to its' death at Hiei's sword. They continued to watch as the koorime walked to Kurama's frail body.

"Kurama..." the fire-demon whispered.

A pained smile crossed Kurama's features, "Why did you do it Kurama, you stupid kitsune."

"Because I love you. You know that Hiei."

"Stupid! You've killed yourself. And... I never got to tell you."

Kurama became paler by the minute. Still a ghostly smile lit up his face. Emerald green eyes gazed at Hiei as his face lowered. He could see what he was trying to hide; a single, blood-red tear slipped down his face leaving a red streak across his cheek.

"I love you!" Hiei suddenly blurted as his arms hugged Kurama close.

Kurama winced but smiled, "I know Hiei, I know."

At that moment everything froze. Kurama looked at Hiei's frozen form and tried to call to him.

"That won't do any good," a voice called from nowhere.

Kurama was silent as a woman appeared before him. She had aqua colored hair that fell down to the ground. Electric blue eyes gazed at him with a condescending look. She wore a pure, angelic white robe that seemed stitched to her skin. She was beautiful to say the least. And she appeared to be furious at him.

"Why, I wonder, do you act as if you love this demon?" she inquired.

Before Kurama could respond, she continued her rant.

"Why do you believe you love this demon? Demons are incapable of love!" But her eyes lit up as her blue eyes met his green ones.

"Oh but you are half human..." she waved her hand which made Hiei gasp to life.

He stared at Kurama first, not understanding what had happened, then gazed at the angry maiden.

"Why do you pretend to love this half demon-half human?! Why do you pretend to care for Youku Kurama in his human form, Minamino Shiuchi?!"

Hiei glanced at the woman and was tempted to slice through her if she posed a threat. The weird thing was, though she seemed powerful and angry, a deadly combination, she did not seem to want to cause them any harm.

He stared at her for a long time before he answered, "I don't pretend to love Kurama. I do care for him-"

She cut him off by answering, "Yet you allowed him to take his life instead of your own. You allowed him to corrupt time!"

The woman sighed and calmed herself down, "You were not supposed to die here Kurama."

"Isn't Koenma only supposed to know that information?" Kurama asked, pain overwhelming him as he finished asking the question.

"My name is Genieve, I am the Lord and Master of time. You dare question me?" Her blue eyes, narrowed at them both.

She sighted them, "Time has made an unscheduled stop here, apparently to fix this problem. I can see why time would want me to top as well." she chuckled, "Time has a soft spot for lovers. You two do seem to be quite infatuated with one another."

She waved off their beginning protests, "Since time has stopped me here to solve this situation, I will give you what you need to fix this." she grinned then, "I will take you back as far as I wish. It can be two years, two hours, even two minutes, but you must still change this," she waved her arms around the area, "from happening."

"I'm receiving a second chance," Kurama murmured.

"Yes but the catch is that only one of you will remember what has happened right now." Her grin grew, "So good luck!"

Hiei woke with a start and began to fall from the tree limb he was balanced on. He managed to catch himself when another tree limb grew beside him. His gaze then focused on the figure leaning out his window, watching him, with a grin on his face. Hiei rolled his eyes as he jumped toward Kurama's window. In he went and glaring at Kurama. Then he remembered the dream he had just had.

_Or was it just a dream,_ Hiei thought. He looked at the living and breathing red head before him. He rushed Kurama then, holding him tightly.

Kurama was surprised at Hiei's sudden display of affection, but not one to lose an opportunity hugged the little fire demon back. But as soon as Hiei felt Kurama's arms wrap around him, he backed away. Kurama sighed but smiled nonetheless.

"Bad dream?" he asked Hiei.

Hiei considered this, was it a bad dream or…?

Suddenly the woman's words ran through his head, _one of you shall forget what happened right now_.

_If I remember then Kurama must of lost his memories_, Hiei figured, _but…?_ The word posed the question he desperately wanted answered. What if it was all a hoax, a dream he had conjured.

_More like horrible nightmare_, Hiei thought.

"Hiei…" Kurama said snapping him from his thoughts.

"Ya, it was just a bad dream." Hiei said, beginning to believe his own lie. He looked at Kurama then shook his head and flitted off.

"Don't forget about the meeting Hiei!" Kurama called after him.

Kurama sighed as he watched the fire demon he cared so much for leave. He shook his head and continued about his day as he always would have.

Later on Hiei appeared Kurama's side within Genkai's temple just as the meeting was beginning. He felt a swarm of pleaser when Kurama squeezed his hand briefly, his way of greeting him. He knew he loved Kurama, or at least he knew he no longer considered him simply a friend. The sudden urge to confess his feelings caused him to begin a sentence he would not finish until later.

"K-Kurama I-I-" Hiei froze as he realized every pair of eyes in the room was on him. He glared at them all then focused his vision on the floor to hide the sudden blush that had crept onto his face.

All was silent until someone cleared their throat and continued the meeting.

Hiei's eyes lifted them to observe the second person who meant the world to him, the first being his sister. He surveyed the slender body of the red head. He knew what he would see, the bright, warm, kind emerald green eyes he loved, if Kurama were to turn to him. He didn't dare speak such feelings though; he was overwhelmed with the possibility of rejection even when he knew Kurama loved him. He had noticed the change in Youku Kurama as well. The once vicious, manipulative, cold-hearted youku had grown kind and devoted to him. He knew youkus lied, another reason that kept him from confessing his feelings, yet he gathered that the youku had also grown to have feelings for him.

_But why?_ Hiei thought, _Why the Forbidden Child?_

"You ready?" Kurama's green eyes came into his line of vision.

He didn't know what he should have been ready for but if he was with Kurama; he trusted they would be alright.

Kurama continuously glanced at his beloved fire demon. The koorime was actually walking next to him, something rarely seen since he preferred to flit from tree to tree. He could see the fire demon's tiny mouth shaped into a thin line as they walked through the Makai, searching the demon world for Goro.

"There's something I have to tell you Kurama." Hiei suddenly blurted.

Kurama turned to him, focusing on the ruby red eyes that belonged to Hiei. His gaze wandered to the strikingly odd hairstyle his friend had, his spiky black hair standing straight up with a white starburst in the middle of it.

"I-" Hiei was cut off by a roar of laughter.

They both turned to see a sight to behold; a half man-half boar stood before them.

"I hear you are looking for me. I am the famous Goro!" The creature yelled causing animals all around to flee.

Hiei narrowed his eyes; this creature was familiar to him.

"You, little fire demon, how you bring me such laughter!" Goro bellowed.

Hiei snarled and lashed forward, bringing his katana forward, but, as if Goro had read his mind, he avoided the attack at the last minute. Hiei continued a steady stream of attacks until-

"Stop Hiei." Kurama said with the easy calm he always held.

Hiei paused and moved towards Kurama, who had held his place as Hiei attacked.

"There's a reason you miss because, as they failed to inform us, we are dealing with a telepathic."

"Oh no! The famous Youku Kurama lives up to his name, calculating as always, the biggest, baddest thief to ever roam these parts. I wonder how shamed your name would be if I mentioned just how soft you have become." The boarman cackled.

"We've located him Yusuke, come." Kurama murmured towards his communicator.

"Whispering won't do anything Kurama or should I call you Shuichi?" another cackle escaped Goro.

Hiei began his attacks again, trying to think of nothing as his steady stream of slashes and cuts continued. Kurama moved in as well. Using his rose whip to send quick, distanced attacks and dodging attacks just as fast, he moved in.

Hiei watched for a second, struck by awe at how his kitsune, his fox moved with the speed of a cheetah yet the grace of a gazelle. Yusuke and Kuwabara arrived moments later. They also attacked with all their might but the boarman proved to be a worthy opponent. His telepathic ability kept him a step ahead defensively and as he had just revealed, with crystal shards that held one of the four elements within it, held a strong offensive position.

That was when Hiei suddenly paused, alarmed that the scene was playing similar to his dream.

He realized then that it was exactly as his dream. He gasped which made all attention toward him.

It was the perfect opportunity. Goro aimed at the same time that Kurama began to run. Everything slowed and no matter how much Hiei wanted to move he couldn't. He watched as the shard came closer and closer to him.

_Kurama will be killed again_, Hiei thought.

Kurama arrived just like before but this time Hiei turned and fell to the ground. He felt the brush of the shard, injuring him slightly but not enough to kill.

There was a sudden, bright light, a fatal scream, the silence. That was when everything froze again.

"So you saved him Hiei. Just as I had seen." The woman smiled at them both.

"I knew I had done the right thing by letting you both keep your memories," she smiled widely at their shocked expressions.

"You knew what would happen if you tried to save me?" Hiei asked in a whisper, "You were willing to die for me again?"

"If you were gone, Hiei, what would I have to live?" Kurama asked, smile lighting up his already handsome features.

"I love you Kurama," Hiei said in a shy tone.

Kurama smiled, "I know Hiei, I know."

"You two are extraordinary demons, willing to die for the other without a second thought," she smiled, a kind smile, then disappeared.

As time restarted, Hiei and Kurama separated. They walked back toward the ningenkai, the human world, which held their lives. Once they reached Genkai's temple, they each went their separate ways bidding each other farewells.

Hiei was the first to leave, disappearing as soon as they entered the human world again. Kuwabara decided to head to Genkai's temple to be with Yukina, Hiei's sister. Yusuke marched alongside Kurama as they each headed home. Once they reached Keiko's home Yusuke said his good bye to Kurama.

Kurama smiled and nodded before he departed towards his home. He sighed sadly as he walked down the road.

_Was this how it would always be with Hiei?_ he thought, _Would there be short, intimate, caring moments between long, lonely separation._

He opened the door to his home, making sure to be as quiet as possible so as not to risk waking his parents. He climbed up to the stairs towards his room. When he entered his room he could feel eyes watching him. But when he looked around he saw no one. He sighed again as he grabbed his pajamas and readied himself for bed.

As he crawled into his bed he felt the bed shift on the other side as well. What he saw, when he turned, were two ruby red eyes matching his gaze.

Hiei stared at the green eyed, red haired beauty. His kitsune. He pushed himself closer to Kurama, closing his eyes as he did.

Kurama, shocked, wrapped his arms around Hiei so as to make sure Hiei was really there and that he would not disappear in an instant.

"Just know, kitsune, that I'm simply sleeping here because I want to sleep in a bed instead of a branch." Hiei said.

"Of course Hiei," Kurama smiled, "Just know I love you and always will."

With that he allowed sleep to slowly take him over, though not before he heard Hiei's whispered response.

"I love you too, my dear kitsune."


End file.
